


What it Took

by Megalohdon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Poetry, Confession, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalohdon/pseuds/Megalohdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheesy poem I wrote up quickly. Jake talking to Dirk to clear that up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Took

It took me fighting off great beasts on my island,   
Taking a beating from a damned Automaton,  
And nearly losing my life   
To realize I could never live without you

It took clearing my mind and understanding  
That maybe, just maybe  
There was the smallest bit of a chance   
That we could be together.

It took the death of my dreamself,  
The darkness in my sleep  
And the sheer fear of the unknown  
For me to understand how alone I am.

It took one twist of fate,  
One day in history that changed it all,  
Change the pace of where my life was going,  
For me to realize that you were my chosen prince.

It took nearly losing you,  
Never figuring things out,  
And finding out what I needed  
For it to become clear to me

That I love you.


End file.
